creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Real Big Al
My name is Susana and One of my favorite pass times is surfing the web. Saying I love my computer is an understatement. I go and stalk around numerous websites like Tumblr, Deviantart, 4Chan and even Fanfiction.net from time to time. However there is one website that I consider to be a safe haven from boredom and that’s Youtube. I love watching videos of some of my favorite Youtubers. People like Markiplier, Penguinz0, Cryoatic, Chuggaaconroy, Game Grumps (you can probably tell I love let’s players) but I’ve been around Youtube since 2006 and theirs one person I’ve been watching since the big 06’ and that is a user by the name of Bigal2k6. Now for those who haven’t heard of him and I don’t blame you for not doing so since he has a bit of a spotty history. He started making videos on Youtube around…2005 I think, His first video was that of a rant against the McDonald’s gift card since then He was best known for making Rants about other topics like Soccer Moms, Peta, The 4Kids dub of One Piece, even against other users like Spax and Irate Gamer but then around 2008 I believe, his account got suspended due to copyright infringement. It wasn't till a little later where he created a new account called BigalTheRantMaster…which got removed…then came BigalForever2k6...which got removed. Finally Big Al decided to move from Youtube to Blip, he had a good run there and it’s on that website where he made some of my favorite videos up until their stupid update where they removed channels that weren't associated with particular websites. But he ended up going back to Youtube under just Big Al. it seemed like ole’ Al would never leave which I was perfectly fine with seeing as I’ve been a huge fan of him since the beginning…however I don’t really watch him anymore, at all actually…and for a good fucking reason. It was a Thursday afternoon. after getting home from School I went on my computer. Excited to see what my favorite Youtube stars were up to. this is where I found Big Al has made a new video called “The Real Me” the thumbnail was of Al’s glasses set on what appears to be his kitchen table. I was very intrigued by both the title and the thumbnail so I clicked on the video with the up-most glee and once the video played I was greeted with a very welcoming sound. it was Pizza Power from TMNT Coming Out of Their Shells. The song Bigal used to play at the beginning of his older videos. I almost squealed in my highest fan girl scream. He hasn't used this opening in god knows how long. But then the opening theme came to a abrupt stop. “oh…okay” I said in a saddened tone. Then I saw his glasses on the table like in the thumbnail. Al’s camera fixated on the glasses for a whole minute until *SLAM* the sound of a door slamming shut, making me jump out of my seat in fright. That’s when I heard the sounds of Al laughing like a complete maniac he went into the camera‘s view his face hidden by his sweater‘s hoodie which was covered in a dark red substance “what the hell!? Is that…blood?”. I said in a laughing tone assuming that this must be some kind of a skit. Just then he stopped laughing, he was breathing very heavy, he turned to the camera. The expression on his face shocked me. His entire face was covered in what I thought was fake blood or something his eyes were wide and had a glassy look to them his wide smile showed his teeth which was covered in the crimson dark liquid. His very appearance sent chills down my spine I mean, I wasn't expecting this why would Big Al make a video like this? It’s not even Halloween. All I could say to myself was “what the hell?“. Al spoke “sorry guys…I had to take care of something that was bugging me…” just then he puts down a knife covered in what I was SURE was blood on the table as he put on his glasses getting blood on it. He stares into the camera with a wide grin on his large face. No noise, no movement for two minutes. I didn't want to fast forward as I was just too scared to make a move. I was watching a video and I felt like Al was in my room and making a move would result in him moving. Just then Al spoke in a optimistic yet disturbing tone. “hey guys…do you want to see the real me!?”. he picked up the knife and without warning, slit his throat ear to ear. Blood started oozing out from the cut like crazy. Al then dug into the cut with his fingers and pulled his skin off like a mask including his hair. revealing his bare skull with two unblinking blue eyes practically popping out their sockets. I screamed in absolute horror and quickly closed the window. It took me hours to calm down from what I saw. I was so perplexed. Al never made a video like that and it looked so real. A part of me knew it was just a video and it didn't happen but I was too freaked out to care. The next morning, I was at school getting some work done in Study period finally over the disturbing video of Bigal’s. When suddenly my friend Jasmine came into the classroom crying hysterically with her phone in my hand everyone in the room was wondering what was happening and being her best friend I went up to her first. “Jasmine what’s wrong?” I said with deep concern as I hug my arms around my friend. “It’s Markiplier!” Jasmine said as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. “wha-what about Markiplier?” I said “He’s…dead” Jasmine said before bursting into another crying fit. “What? Jasmine are you, you sure? Are you sure it’s not a joke article or…” “NO!” screamed Jasmine, “it’s true! It really is, just look!” Jasmine handed me her phone as she cupped her hands over her face. Being a huge fan of Markiplier, I thought Jasmine could be overacting but…that hopeful thought stopped immediately after I looked into her phone. “Popular Youtube game player, Mark Edward Fischbach found dead in his own home” I covered my mouth with my hand. “Watch the video” choked Jasmine. I tapped the video on her Iphone with my finger and it started playing. “Mark Edward Fishbach, also known as Markiplier on Youtube was found dead in his own home.” said the news anchor as photos of the crime scene was shown. Tears were starting to run down my eyes. photos of Markiplier in his bed, shirtless and eyes closed. With the words “I’ll Never Leave” cut into his chest and stomach. “police say Mark must have been murdered as forty-eight stab wounds were made and words cut into his body. Police have no leads to who murdered him as no evidence was left. Not even finger prints.” I couldn’t believe this and so wasn't the class I sat on the floor with my friend crying away as the rest of my class who were also fans and subscribers of Markiplier were either also crying, nodding their heads with disbelief or shouting with anger stating that they were going to kill whoever did this to Markiplier. The rest of the day as you imagined was hard for me along with the rest of the people who got the news. After a long day I went home and onto my computer about of compilations of Markiplier moments. Thinking that would help me in this rough time. However as I was looking for them a message appeared in my subscribers. I decided to check what it was only to see it was a another video by Big Al. it was titled “My New Hobby” with Bigal holding a ball of yarn and needles. The description said “a calm distraction from recent events”. I was thinking, “recent events?” and then it hit me he must be talking about Markiplier. But it was odd as whenever Al made a video about someone’s death he would discuss about that person rather then making a “a calm distraction” but fuck it, I really needed something calm right about now. So I clicked and started watching the video and truth betold it was Bigal sitting in his chair knitting something with his yarn. It was eleven minutes long with Bigal starring down at his yarn as he seemed to struggle with hiding his neck from sight and at the end. Al showed the completed product. A scarf with Mark’s pink Mustache and it’s actually quite nice. Bigal then said “and it works great for hiding little mistakes” as he said that he lifted his head, showing stitching over the place where he cut himself in the last video with blood still slowly oozing from the stitching. “what the fuck!” I jumped out of my chair with fright. My fear was then replaced with anger as I looked back at the screen it was a title card with the words “I‘ll Never Leave“ crudely drawn on. I turned off my computer and stormed right to bed just wanting this awful day to past. It was Saturday and I was fucking exhausted I couldn't sleep a wink last night because of reoccurring nightmares about Al and Markiplier however despite my crippling exhausting I decided to go back onto my computer not knowing what else to do. I was too depressed to hang out with my friends and I didn't want to talk to my parents for different issues. Just then while online I found something that will only make things worse. “no…NO!” I screamed in anger and sadness. On the news section of Google the headline read “Popular Youtube duo Danny and Arin found dead” first Markiplier and now the Game Grumps are dead. My eyes, to filled with tears I decided to click the video on the Google page. “tragedy strikes the internet world once again” said the female news anchor. “Arin Hanson and Leigh Daniel Avidan were found dead and mangled in an abandoned Warehouse in Detroit, Michigan” the image they have shown almost made me vomit in my mouth. It was Danny and Arin completely naked and stitched together. Their left and right arms were missing and the bodies were stitched together from the hips to their shoulders like Siamese twins. Then one thing that filled me with despair sadness at this point was the words written in blood behind them…”I’ll Never Leave” I quietly whispered to myself. By this point I was ready to delete the page but then the female anchor was met with a very old police man or detective. “so Mr. Flint do you have any leads to this horrible event?” said the anchor woman. The man responded in a gruff voice “well, we have deduced that whoever did this was the same person who killed young Marcus due to the words written behind them being the same ones carved onto Marcus’s however we don’t have any other leads due to the lack of any other evidence” he licked his lips and looked down “whoever it is he or she is very crafty and dangerous”. just then as the video was about to end. From the corner of my eye I saw none other then Big Al in the crowed smiling to the camera. With that I closed of my computer ran out of my room, breathing heavy with a cold sweat. “It was Al! Al killed Markiplier and Game Grumps and he was hinting at it with those awful videos!”. before I could grab my phone to call the police the computer opened up again by itself I looked back to see it was set on Youtube, the mouse moved by itself and selected a new video of Bigal’s my first thought was to run out but…I couldn't explain and I can’t explain it now but…I felt compelled to sit down and watch it. I looked at the screen and I saw the video’s title. “Melons”. The video started playing, it was Bigal sitting in what I think was his Basement. He was shirtless, wearing nothing but very baggy sweatpants completely stained in blood. He was just sitting in the middle of the room eating Melons. Dew Melons to be exact. Just then huge metallic knocks were made out of the camera’s view “GOD DAMN IT WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP BACK THEIR!!!” screamed Al at the top of his lungs. That was probably the angriest and loudest I’ve ever heard from Al. then came more knocks disturbing Al from his precious melons. “ALRIGHT FINE!” screamed Al “If you want so much god damn attention then fine!” Bigal threw the melon he was eating to the ground as he angrily stomped to the right, the camera followed him despite the lack of a camera man. Al walked over to a large metallic door with frost bite over the small winder on the top. Al opened the door to reveal a freezer stocked with frozen meat and a single person tied onto a chair sniffling, shivering and sobbing. Al grabbed the chair and pulled a woman in gothic clothes and red highlights in her hair. “OH GOD JASMINE!” I screamed at the top of my lungs, it was Jasmine. Al has Jasmine!”. I was terrified at what was going to happen. Theirs no going back now. Not knowing what happened is worse then knowing what happened. Jasmine was shivering like crazy and frostbite is visibly growing on her skin despite the guerrilla styled filming. Theirs no telling how long she’s been in their. I feel so sorry for her. “Well, don’t you look cold!” Al said as he fixes his glasses. “Let me warm you up” Al then grabbed a curved dagger and stabbed himself in his large stomach and slowly started to cut upwards his body. To his neck. He stuck both his hands into the cut and ripped his skin off revealing his muscles with huge amounts of blood pouring out. His large pot belly was surprisingly devoid of fat and was pure muscle. I started to vomit uncontrollably the predigested food fall on the floor in front of me. No way this was an act. It looked too real It SOUNDED too real. But it was impossible. Not man can survive something like this…unless he wasn't a man. Bigal took off the skin of his body and arms if it was a jacket. His body was pure muscle except his hands which was all bones. That monster then wrapped his skin around Jasmine covering her with his blood. Her whines and sobs only grew louder as her gag is restricting her cries. “can’t forget the face mask” said Al in a tone much darker then his normal voice. He took off his glasses and clipped it onto the front of his blood stained pants. He took the thread from his neck and unstitched it. He put his hand on top of his head and pulled his face right from his skull like in “The Real Me” video and put it over Jasmine’s head causing her to cry even louder. I only got sicker and sicker as I watched it the torture this monster was making my friend go through I couldn't stand it anymore. “LEAVE HER ALONE YOU FUCKER!” I screamed at the top of my lungs. Just then Big Al cocked his skeletal face to the camera and ran up to it as if he heard me. “Your next” he said in a deep almost demonic tone as blood drippled out of his mouth and eyes. I ran out of my room once more and grabbed my phone to dial the Police’s number. “Come on, come on, please pick up!” “Hello, Michigan Police Department” said the female secretary. “Yes hello!? I know who murdered the Youtube stars! It was…” I was cut off by the sound of static and jumbled talk. “hello, hello! Is anyone their, please!” then the static stopped. With a deep breathing on the other end growing stronger and stronger. “…hello?” I said in a timid voice. “I’LL NEVER LEAVE!” screamed a demonic voice. . I dropped the phone and screamed. as I ran to the door I saw him. It was Big Al with his skin still removed from his body. He ran up my stairs with his boney fingers scratching both sides of the wall. I screamed and closed the door as fat as I could. Al started to bang on the door trying to get in. I tried to grab a knife from my kitchen not knowing what else I could do. Al broke through the door and ran to me and before I could react. He clamped his skeletal jaws onto my shoulder. Wither he decided to let go and I was able to escape from his grip. I ran away, crying hysterically as a stormed down my stairs. HELP ME, HELP ME!” I screamed. as I ran out of my house two police man caught me in mid run and subdued me onto the floor. I fought trying to tell them Al was in the house. That the killer was in their now. But then I heard the one thing I didn't want to hear. “Ya’ didn't think we could catch you didn't ya’?” said a gruff voice. It was the old man from Danny and Arin’s news video. “What!? No I’m not the killer he’s in my house right now!” I tried to reason with the man but he just shook his head. “no need to lie missy. We caught ya in the act.” he said as he pulled out photos “we got an anonymous tip to go into your basement where we found all of the bodies of those game playing youngsters”. as he said this a I frantically looked to my left to see officers and medics carry bodies out of my basement. Some of them were coughing and being visibly sick. The bodies were all of the people I subscribed to. Chuggaaconroy, RPGMinx, Jontron and one body that was so mangled that the only thing recognizable was a T-shirt with penguins on it that he had on. “NO NO! IT’S NOT ME” I screamed. The old officer just waved at my pleas. “Take her away boys” and before I could say anything. One of the officers drugged me. The world started to spin as I fell into a deep state of unconsciousness Several months have passed, I was labeled as mentally insane and I was put into a medical institution. Locked up like a psycho. No one except Jasmine believed my story. Jasmine pleaded me innocent that it was Alan Reddig who did it. But everyone thought that I drugged her or some shit. That I made her think that. Now I’m in my cell recalling all of the shit that’s happened to me. One of my favorite Youtubers. Someone who I watched since the beginning was a monster, demon whatever. He killed all of the people I loved and framed me. Now every night. Every time I close my eyes I hear heavy breathing and blood dripping and when I open them I see the words “I’ll Never Leave” written on my cell walls. Which the medic’s were perplexed by. The constantly ask me how I was able to do it. Despite being locked in place by my straight jacket. The answer is always the same. “It was Bigal2k6 and he will never leave.” THE END